


Konoha's Senju Princess

by LunaRavenNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Graphic Description, Other, Team as Family, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenNight/pseuds/LunaRavenNight
Summary: Hatake Kaname. Or, as she's more commonly known as, Senju Kaname. Lady Tsunade's niece and the heir of the Senju clan. When people looked at her, they expected her to do great things, and to one day become the Hokage, but deep inside her heart, she knew, She had a greater destiny laid out for her.((First Story on Here!))





	1. Chapter 1

All was quiet on the Night of October 10th, people still in far too much shock over the sudden attack of the Kyuubi to be making too much noise. Hatake Kaname stared at the bundle held in her arms as she stood next to her older brother, her Violet eyes filled with unshed tears.

Kaname lifted her head to stare at the third Hokage, who looked like he aged a decade this night alone.

"What's going to happen to him now? He has no parents to look after him... And the Orphanage is going to be chaotic after tonight"

"I have no choice but to send him to the Orphanage, No one will be allowed to adopt him due to his status as a Jinchuuriki, the clans will simply fight over him and the civilians will turn him away I'm afraid..."

Kaname gave the Hokage a stern look, her eyes alight with the infamous Uzumaki Temper.

"You can't be serious! Are you telling me you plan on telling the villagers of his burden!? You'll condemn him to a life of solitude!"

Kakashi put a hand on his sisters shoulder to calm her down, but he gave the Hokage a look.

"Kaname is right sir, are you sure thats the best idea?"

Hiruzen shook his head sadly  
"It was Minato's last wish for him to be viewed as a hero... And as much as I hate to admit, word has already gotten around about young Naruto's status. The civilian council is calling for his head"

Kaname stared at the third angrily as the tears she was trying to not let fall, fell. She looked down at the precious bundle in her arms and rubbed his small head.

"Hokage-Sana please...let me take care of him! I'm almost Chunin and I have more then enough money to care for him!"

She pleaded with him, not wanting to let her Sensei's son lead such a lonely life. She refused to let that happen. Sarutobi shook his head no.

"You are only 9 years old, a child yourself still, you're not ready for that type of responsibility Kaname"

Sarutobi stood up and walked over to the pair, gently taking Baby Naruto from Kaname's arms as she mumbled pleas to not do this. Kakashi stood off to the side, his fists clenched in anger as he watched the Hokage leave, no doubt to officially announce Naruto's fate. Kaname turned toward her brother and hugged him fiercely.

"It's not fair Aniki! I promised Kushina-Sensei that I would look after him! But now I won't even be able to go near him! I just know the Village won't allow it!"

Kakashi stared down at his Little sister with tired and sad eyes. He held her close, and shunshined them both to their small shared apartment. He whispered words of comfort to her as she sobbed, slowly tiring herself out until she was fast asleep in his arms. Kakashi carried her over to her bed and tucked her in, stopping to run his hand through her silver hair. He sighed.

"We may not be able to interact with him properly, but that doesn't mean we can't still protect him. I'll find a way imouto, I promise"

He kissed her on the forehead and went over to his own bed, exhausted from the nights activities.

This was only the begining


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was quiet as the animals slept, Moon light illuminating the forest. Up in the tree's, the leave's hardly even moved as a team of ninja jumped from tree to tree. All 4 ninja wore the same outfit, but each had different mask's that resembled animals. These Ninja were ANBU. Specifically, ANBU from Konoha. The ANBU in front, the captain, was a female with long flowing silver hair and a wolf mask obscuring her face, though her piercing violet eyes could still be seen. The ANBU jumped over the wall surrounding Konoha, heading straight for the Hokage's office. The team landed in kneeling positions in front of their Hokage.

"Report"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha said, his wrinkled face staring at the team in front of him. The ANBU in the wolf mask, Kaname, stood up and took off her mask, revealing her beautiful face. She had oval shaped eyes, pale skin, and a button nose. If it wasn't for her stone cold eye's, you would never believe this girl to be a Shinobi.

"Mission successful Hokage-Sama."

Kaname's voice was smooth and calm, not giving away any of her emotions. She pulled a small scroll from out of her pouch and handed it to the Sandaime, who took it from her and placed it in a secure drawer in his desk. The Sandaime waved his hand, causing the 3 ANBU behind Kaname to disappear. Kaname handed the Hokage her mask, a small smile on her face.

"and with that, you are no longer an ANBU, Kaname. you're back to being a Jounin."

The Hokage told her, a proud look in his eye's as she bowed to him.

"It's good to be back, sir. May i go see my brother?"

"Now now, wait just a moment. i need to fill you in on what has happened since you've been gone! a lot has happened these past 4 months."

Hiruzen chuckled at her as she tilted her head in confusion. She absently wondered what had happened in the village while she was gone.

"Your Brother passed a genin team, to start. And just 2 weeks ago came back from a C turned A rank mission to wave"

Kaname's eye's widened at that, in both surprise and worry. A C turned A rank? Those poor genin.

"If you want more details, i'd ask your brother. Him and his team meet at training ground 7 if you want to catch them tomorrow. Now, it's late and you must be tired from the long journey, go home and rest for the night Kaname."

Kaname nodded her head and jumped out the window, soaring above the village as she ran to her apartment. She smiled as she got home, quickly changing into pajama's and flopping onto her bed tiredly. She wondered what her Brother's team would be like?

\--The Next Morning--  
Kaname opened her eye's slowly as she sat up, yawning. She stretched and looked over at clock, noticing that it was 9 AM. She quickly stood up and walked over to her closet to get dressed. She pulled out a sleeveless muscle shirt, dark blue tights, and black shorts. After slipping that on, she walked over to her dresser to brush her hair and put it into a high pony tail, a black bow ding it in place. She grabbed her black finger less gloves off her dresser and made her way out of her room, grabbing her cropped cloak on the way out. She slipped it on, the end of it coming to just above her stomach and the clasp being the Konoha insignia. The sleeves were like that of a Kimono, made to hide her hands and the poisoned senbon attached to her forearms. She made herself some breakfast as she worked on getting herself awake.

After eating, Kaname slipped on her knee high black combat boots that had hidden knives in them, before heading toward training ground 7 to meet her Brother. By the time she arrived, it was already 10:30 and she could spot 3 children training in the field, a silver haired adult lounging on a tree not too far from them. She sat atop a nearby tree, not bothering to mask herself as she studied the Genin. The Blonde one she recognised immediately. Naruto. Her heart clenched painfully as she watched him, noticing that despite how much he looked like his father, he was completely his mother. Loud, Determined, and with such a fierce temper. She jumped off her tree, making sure to make a soft thud when she landed so as to not startle them, and began walking over to the team.

Team 7 stopped their training as a tall silver haired lady walked over to them, or more accurately, their sensei. She walked right up to Kakashi and gave him a soft smile. Team 7 was surprised to see their sensei close his book and hug the girl briefly.

"Imouto! It's good to see you! It's been too long for my liking!"

Did their sensei just pout? and IMOUTO!?

"Aniki, it was only 4 month's, we've been separated for longer, don't be such a baby!"

The girl, Apparently their sensei's little sister, scolded him as he smiled sheepishly. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hey wait a minute! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

The girl turned to them, and raised an eyebrow, a amused smile on her delicate face, her eye's shining with mirth.

"Sorry, how rude of me! I'm Senju - Hatake Kaname"

She introduced herself, leaving out her third last name, Uzumaki, as she was not allowed to release that information. She ignored the Uchiha and pink haired girl's surprised looks as Naruto Happily shook her hand.

"Soooo You're sensei's sister??"

"Half sister technically, but yes. It's nice to see you again Naruto"

Kaname's voice was soft and her eye's full of love as she looked at Naruto, who only seemed confused by her statement.

"Again? you mean we've met before?!"

"I was one of the first people to hold you when you where born Naruto. You were so small back then... you've gotten so big!"

Naruto still didn't seem to understand what she meant, but was happy none the less. This girl didn't glare at him like everyone else, and she was suuuper nice too! Naruto decided that he liked her. Sasuke and Sakura finally broke out of their stupor.

"Wait- Senju? You're Senju-Hime!?"

Sakura schreeched, a surprised look on her face as everyone around her winced from the loud tone. Kaname rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, nodding.

"That's right. though i don't really like that title. I'm only a quarter Senju after all, i don't really deserve the title of Hime"

Sakura apparently hadn't heard her as she stared up at Kaname with adoring eye's. Sasuke on the other hand, managed to keep a blank face, even if he was surprised that his sensei was the elder brother of the Village princess. Kaname turned to Sasuke last, a calm smile on her face as she greeted him.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke. I've heard a lot about you."

Considering everyone she talked to liked to sing his praises? yeah, she heard quite a bit about him. No one wanted to shut up about how 'great' the Uchiha Heir is. She couldn't see it though, now that she was standing infront of him. He only grunted in response to her, making her frown slightly. what a rude boy. She turned to her brother.

"Soo, what have you taught them so far aniki?"

"Well, I've taught them how to tree walk, but we've been mainly focusing on teamwork"

Kaname's eye twitched at the response. 3 months with them and that's all he's taught them!? she groaned inwardly. Curse her brother and his lazy attitude.

"Aniki, Teamwork must be brought together by missions. Exercises and drills will only do so much. and they need individual power too if they're to work together! you've had them for 3 months! They should know more then that by now!"

As Kaname continued to scold her brother, the Genin watched from the sidelines, each interested to see if she would be able to convince their sensei to actually teach them something. Kakashi sighed and gave in.

"Fine fine. I'll teach them water walking next and then maybe you can help with Jutsu?"

He asked her hopefully. He knew nothing about teaching, and seeing as how Kaname had already taught 2 Genin teams before who had all already become Chunin, one even was a Jounin now, He knew she knew a lot more about teaching Genin then he did. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, nodding.

"I'll help. but only until you get the hang of teaching. They're your students Aniki, not mine. It's your job to teach them."

She said, sending her brother a light glare as she turned towards the genin, who all looked excited by the idea of training. well, except for Sakura, who was still daydreaming at this point. Kaname decided she was going to have to fix that. and fast. she sighed, This was going to take awhile, she could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of helping her brother train his students, she could honestly say she was disappointed in her brother for the first time. Her brother thought it was a good idea to get a c rank for his team with them not even knowing tree climbing!? She was going to murder whoever thought letting her brother teach was a good idea. After teaching them water walking, with her overseeing them, He began teaching them some e to d ranked jutsu. They managed them farelywell, though Naruto had a bit of trouble with them at first, but after some intervention from her he began to do better. Today, they where going to test their affinity's.

Kaname walked up to the bridge at 7 am, dragging her brother forcibly by his arm behind her. At first team 7 laughed at this, as she began to do this daily, but now they just snickered at their sensei's misfortune.

"What are we going to be doing today Senju-Sensei?"

Kaname sweatdropped at sakura's question, or more accurately, the way she addressed her. She had told the squad to call her either Kaname Or Kaname-Sensei, Sakura on the otherhand insisted on calling her Senju-Sensei instead and for the life of her Kaname couldn't figure out why.

"Today we're going to test your elemental affinities, and then teach you one or two jutsu from that affinity!"

She smiled brightly as Sakura and Naruto cheered, and while he didnt show it, She could tell that Sasuke was excited too. Her brother pulled out 3 pieces of chakra paper and handed one to each of his students.

"Just push a little bit of chakra into the paper and it will either split in half for wind, crumble up for lightning, Burn for fire, become soggy for water, and turn to diet for earth"

Kakashi pulled out another piece of paper and pushed chakra into it, causing it to crumble up. He gave his team his signature eye smile.

"As you can see, nature is lightning. Now it's your turn, Sasuke you first, then Sakura, then Naruto"

Sasuke pushed some chakra into the paper, causing it to crumble up on itself and then turn to ash as it burned. He didnt show it, but sasuke had shock in his eyes. 

"Lightning and Fire, a strong combination. And to have 2 affinities at your age is amazing"

Kaname commented, ruffling sasuke's hair proudly, causing him to glare up at her with annoyance, though she just smiled down at him either way.

Sakura was next, and her paper quickly turned to dirt. Kaname grinned.

"Earth is excellent for defence, and making quick shelters in emergency. Sakura, I think you would make a great defencive shining"

"Hai, Sensei!"

Sakura had fire burning in her eyes, which is good. Kaname has been working hard on getting rid of that fangirl attitude of hers, amd while sakura was a bit more training oriented after she pointed out the wonders the training could do to her body, not much else has changed. Though thats not really a surprise, seeing as how its only been a week. 

Naruto quickly went next, impatient to find out his affinity. His paper split in half, beore becoming soggy. Kaname stared at the wet paper in Naruto's hands for a moment, before she smiled. Ofcourse he would inherit both his Parents nature. 

"Wind and water. Thats great! All 5 nature's in one team! You guys will be able to cover each other's weaknesses, which is great!"

Kaname grinned at the trio as they either grinned or smirked in pride. She stepped back a bit, handing her Brother his students back.

"Now that we know your affinities we can begin to train you in them. Sasule you're with me, Naruto you're with Kaname, and Sakura, I'm going to send you with a shadow clone for today, but I'm going to see if I can get you a proper teacher. I dont know many earth jutsu that you would be able to use"

And with that, Kaname grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and shunshinned away to another training ground for the day. As they arrived and she let go of his arm, Naruto stumbled a bit before shaking his head.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT SENSEI!?"

Kaname only patted him on the head, before grinning at him evilly

"Ready to start your elemental training Naruto?"

Naruto looked surprised at her sudden personality flame, but the surprise washed away quickly and a fire entered his eye's.

"I was born ready, Datta'Bayo!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here so until I get used to how this website works it may take me awhile to do longer chapters, not too long hopefully though!


End file.
